fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Ivan Grey Summers
Summary Rachel " Ivan Grey /Dark Beyonder / Beyonder " Summers (a.k.a. The Beyonder) '''(born: 28th December, 1996) is seemingly an omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent entity . She is considered the most powerful cosmic entity and a '''New God of the entire Existence. Rachel is the most powerful being in the entire Omniverse, and present everything that existed, exist and will exist and also she is The Heart/Nexus of the entire Omniverse. She is better known as " Girl Beyonder", the most feared and most powerful being in the entire Omniverse. She is also a Judge of Everything that exist in the entire Omniverse and New God and Ruler of the entire Omniverse. She is the only one (along with his father The One Above All) who possess omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent powers, which means that she is all-powerful, all-knowing and all-present, what makes her the most powerful of them all and above them all. Rachel or The Beyonder possesses limitless power and absolute control over the entire Omniverse, and she is only weaker than than her father The One Above All. 'History' The Beyonder '''is born as Ivan Grey Summers on planet Earth by the most powerful mutant currently named Jean Grey, who possess limitless telekinesis and telepathy, and once ruled to be one of the most powerful beings in existence, rivaling the Cosmic Deities and even surpassing quite a few of them with just her '''BASE power , and by The One Above All, God, Ruler and Creator of the entire Omniverse and most powerful of them all. But the Beyonder is shown to be The God, not human at all, she possess pure God-like blood and essence. The Beyonder is the most powerful being and cosmic entity that have ever existed and she is above everyone and everything except her father The One Above All, who is Creator of the Omniverse and Above everyone, even the Beyonder. 'Beyonder in Jean's stomach' Even in Jean's stomach, Rachel use her divine powers to protect her mother and make her mother much more powerful. So that time, when she was pregnant with him, she was absolute invincible, unstopapble and indestructible, she said that she can feel his omnipotent powers and that she feels a real thrill, she said that his powers are truly divine and something most powerful that she ever felt. She felt that she legitimately was The One Above All, and felt that she can do anything and everything without limit. This is shown several times ins aid storyline, where she recreates the entire Omniverse millions of times every second with every subconscious thought that comes into her mind, seemingly with just her will alone . Keep in mind this was when she was a fetus, clearly not anywhere near the level of power she shows as a older being . For example, when they had a fight with The Source of All Evil, she still didn't know that his powers are protecting her, so when Source attack, Ivan created inderstructible force-field that protects her from him. Keep in mind that the Source was said to be the anti-thesis to The One Above All Others, and was considered to be an unbeatable force of nature that existed outside the influence and power of "all things" post-Rachel being born . The Source felt like it was " an ant in comparison " , and compared Jean Grey's powers to " His eternal rival " , making reference to the Above All Others , however ONLY with Rachel as a catalyst to amp Jean Grey's powers to borderline Omnipotence . She then gain control over her child's godly powers, and learned how to control her omnipotent powers, she became invicible and unstoppable. She use his powers to stop the massive tsunamie and telekineticly move millions of people at once to a safe place. Also she protects the world from the biggest stom that have ever been recorded on Earth, a unstoppable hurricane Katrina stikes entire United States and start growing, the Jean use her daugher's omnipotent powers and create immeasurable powerful force-field and spread it through the whole country and protects the entire USA, then she telekineticly desintegrate the clouds and storm just by thinking of that, she than realised that her own powers are brought to incalculable level, and that makes her very proud of her daughter. 'Childhood / Growing Up' Beyonder's childhood was not exactly the greatest one can have. One would believe with such incaluable power, she would basically have an near-perfect to basically perfect childhood. Not neccessarily. Due to being the daughter of an mutant, racism towards her shot up quite a degree. She was constantly being bullied by those children whom were either normal , and even those non-normal, due to those remembering the Phoenix. She was trying to ignore all of the downgrading comments, but it was very hard to do in most cases. When she screamed " I can't take this anymore " psychic to them, it was such a powerful scream her mother heard it inside of the White Hot Room, and all beings in creation , and even outside of it , heard the child's scream. It was so powerful, botht he Living Tribunal and The One Above All heard it and became aware of the dangers their newest family member was capable of. Almost nothing could affect the realm The One Above All was on, and for it to shake and nearly crumble, it was definitely a sight to behold. The One Above All, in the form of an elderly man, calmly reminded the child of her heritage, and calmed her down successfully . 'Teen-Years' After realizing the terrible powers she had, she did not like them in the least little bit. This caused her to become quit reclusive fom others , even if for some reason it was not her fault. It actually was not , but to say the least her powers definitely were a threat to everyone and everything. This is very symbolic, and is one of the main reasons God ( TOAA ) usually doesn't intermingle very often with mortals. Despite hier father's infinite potential for good things, he definitely is gifted and cursed with the aspect of Omnipotence, as every little thing he wants and does comes to reality without any sort of hinderance. Talk about the ultimate drawback . Unlike her male counterpart, who wanted nothing more than to be free from all restrictions , she realizes that to restrict herself is one of the most wonderous things humans have. Her vast mind is so great, but at the same time she despises it, which is why she keeps mental blocks on her own power to keep herself as restricted as she possibly can . There is nothing she cannot do, nothing she cannot gain, nothing she cannot accomplish . It is one of the things that makes her regret such a thing. It makes her love and resent her father simultaneously . However, this all changed momentarily. Do you remember how such power changed Phoenix into Dark Phoenix ? This actually occurred with dear Rachel, except things happened under differing circumstances. Unlike Phoenix, whose corruption happened overtime, Rachel unfortunately inherited that side of her mother as a result of just being her daughter. Yep, the "Dark Beyonder '" persona was always a part of her, and her conscious mind constantly held it back. However , it all faltered one day . once a seriously foolish meta-human killed her only friend in cold blood. This shock gave the darkness inside her enough time to be fully unleashed, She was not bound by any mortal emotions that previously held her back. This was her dark primal desire as "God" , " Dark Beyonder "manifested , the most powerful dark force the Omniverse will ever have the hope to witness . 'Attempt to bind Beyonder's powers / Dark Beyonder's Saga ( Teen Years continuation ) ' 'The One Above All: "You gone wild my dear daughter ! Why would you do all of this mass murder in the name of your mother ? We are suppose to care for the Omniverse with kindness !I will personally step in to show you your place ''" :'Dark Beyonder:' "''And you really think that you can stop me dear father ? i am the power itself and The Heart and God of the Omniverse you created ! I am equal to you, you can't destroy me! I'm too powerful for your domain! I However.. I noticed ... You faling in love with my Mother would be considered.... An weakness . Your mind is becoming more human, being among such corrupted mortals . Consider your rule... Expired. ''" As the Dark Beyonder persona emerged, many of the strongest heroes were summoned across the Omniverse by the Above All Others to stop this personality from destroying everything . She simply smirked, and repelled them all with a handwave. Some used a variety of things : An Omnitrix's aliens , saiyan ki blasts, some used cosmic energy, someone a grass sword , some a magically enhanced sword that cuts evil , some spongehanded karate chops, some used fairies, some used The Source , some used Hakai , some used the Spear of Destiny , some used the Infinity Gauntlet , soime used the Ultimate Nullifier , Some used the Big Wand , some used the some used the Lightbringer's Sword , many other weapons , items and skills. They were all hopelessly outmatched, even when the strongest amongst them steped forward . It was literally less than nothing to her. Thanos appeared and wielded the Heart of the Universe, and it made her quite upset. They exchanged blows, but many noticed Thanos was at a '''HUGE '''disadvantage, being begged to stop fighting despite both wielding essentially the same powers. It was revealed that Thanos was only given a small portion of TOAA's power at the time , however due to being the Daughter of God, the amount of power she wielded was much crazier indeed. With a good punch, Thanos was completely devastated Thanos' body , the supposed author of all that is laid battered and decapitated . The Above All Others remembered ( due to restricting Omniscience ) that they were theoretically equal . Above All Others personally came, and she smirked, loving the fact that God has descended into a polluted world to deal with his corrupted daughter. They exchanged a few words of dialogue, both of them tear-jerking to hear from Daughter and Father. Then they both took a stance, both sides knowing that this wasn't going to be a easy battle . As two equal forces clashed, it seems all the concepts that made the entire Omniverse were being warped simultaneously, effectively destroying the Omniverse infinite times over every second they exchanged their wills . It was a long and hard fought battle for the Above All Others, despite being the superior in the battle. He notably looked drained after the fight, looking down at his daughter, knowing in the future it wouldn't be long before he was surpassed. He felt that if he didn't use Full Power at the moment, he would've lost, and his daughter would have pre-maturely become God of All Things . Especially considering he felt that his daughter's powers was growing at a phenomenal level every moment , and felt it " was the greatest rival to my power " . NOW that the good side of Rachel has been returned, Above All Others personally helped his daughter up , who looked just as drained , but notably not knocked out. '''Character Tiering :' [[Tiering System|'Tier']]' ': Unknown . 'Likely At least '''High 1-A ' '''Name : Rachel " Ivy " Grey Summers Age: Around 8-10 l 15-17 Years l Impossible to Determine . Lived Far Beyond everything in the Omniverse . Gender: Female Origin: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Comics Marvel Comics] Classification ''': The Beyonder, Dark Beyonder ( Dark Phoenix basically w/Nigh-Unlimited Power ,God-Complex , and a Saviour-Complex ) , Beyonder, Heart of the Omniverse, Heart of the Infinite, Nexus of Everything, The Nexus, Beyonder the Divinity, Ruler of the Omniverse, New Ruler, Ivan the Greatest, Omnipotent Entity, One Above All, God's Son, New Ruler, King of the Omniverse, The God , The Truly Infinite Teenager , God-Given Omnipotence '''Powers and Abilities : Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Reality Warping ,Space-Time Manipulation , Telepathy , Shapeshifting , Conceptual Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Transmutation , likely Far More ( Due to being the power that embodies the whole of Creation and is it's Ruler, should be able to obtain every known Marvel Character's abilities ) . Likely Questionable Omnipotence Attack Potency / Destructive Capacity Unknown. '''Likely At least '''High Outerverse Level at Full Potential ( Whole notably weaker than The One Above All, was able to put up a valiant fight against him, to the point of tiring him out, implying they are comparable in power (Keep in mind this verse has other Tier 0 beings as minor Gods comparable to the Abstracts Eternity and Infinity , such as Azathoth & The Writer) . Even inside of Phoenix's Womb, where she was at her absolute weakest, Phoenix said that she has never sensed such an level of power before, despite the ludicrously powerful entities she has come to fought , know, or at the very least have shown to sense their powers, [ technically including the implication that the Fetus' Power was considered "Unlimited" in comparison to herPre-Retconned Dark Phoenix state, whiich is canon for this storyline due to the mentioning of the fact Phoenix's powers were limitless , which was only 2nd to the One Above All at the time , and also because technically she HAD 'this level of power at that point in time , and even at any point in time, technically she would've known about her level of power, and as such this would actually apply . If we applied this to the crossover, and assuming DC is canon to this fanon storyline due to the appearance of Spectre & Destiny, Pre-Retcon Dark Phoenix at that stage was far superior to The Writer via scaling . Keep in mind his Fetus' variation is NO where near the level of power his Child variation has, much less his teenager levels of power and his adult self. ] in the past. In Phoenix's exact words she said the power felt " '''Insormountable ', 'Unlimited ', 'Omnipotent ', '''Absolutely Invincible , Unstoppable ', '''Undefeatable '" , even when comparing it indirectly to herself at her absolute, when she was declared only 2nd to The One Above All, A.K.A God . If you remember the original definition of the Omniverse, which while exaggerated, was the first definition , which while respected by many due to it, it isn't that accurate in comparison. However, considering Spectre and Destiny, two DC Characters are a part of it in his story, we (regrettably) have to logically assume this is what he is referring to, but shall be ignored until further confirmation . And even then, her powers are growing at an unimaginable amount every single moment she is still alive. Was compared to T.O.A.A as a CHILD by the anti-thesis of God's Power of All Evil , and was said his powers are constantly growing to unimaginable/phenomenal/unthinkable levels every day . And since DC is canon to this storyline ( due to the Spectre and Destiny fighting her as Dark Beyonder WAY back then ) , it should be noted now that he is now "technically" considered far superior to the Primal Monitor, and perhaps even The Writer, as he is implied to be weaker than The One Above All in this storyline .However, this ( being far superior to The Writer ) is too much speculation , even for something of this magnitude , and as such will be ignored in future references until proven to be correct . Was described as : "'''The most feared being in the entire Omniverse" ,"Ruler of the Omniverse" , and also a "New God of the Omniverse" . Beyonder was said to represent : " evertything that exist, was existed and will existed,' he is beyond them and beyond everyone and everything in the Omniverse' " . The One Above All also commented that his power was " Truly Limitless, Divine ', and '''Unlimited ', and that he is really 'Invincible '''and '''Undestructible '. Only The One Above All was said to be able to restrict him, and even then he broke free of those restraints not too long afterwards, implying he is somewhat comparable to the Truly Infinite Being . However, the following implication was definitely said : " But The One Above All said that The Beyonder's powers '''are growing everyday,' and someday he will be more powerful than The One Above All himself,' and he will be New Ruler of Everything and Anything in the Omniverse . However, we shall leave it as unknown, as one would have no idea exactly how ridiculous this would sound on paper. ) Speed ''': '''Average Human Level '''normally . Can amp himself to much higher levels via reality warping. Can become either '''Immeasurable, Irrevelant ', and '''Omnipresent '''at Full Potential 'Lifting Strength : Unknown '''( Can easily manipulate the "Omniverse" on a whim . Should be at the very least comparable to the Multi-Abstracts, and somewhat comparable to his Father ) . Likely '''True Infinity at Full Potential Stamina: Average Human Level '''normally . Can amp himself to much higher levels via reality warping. Likely '''High Outerversal Level at Full Potential Striking Strength ''': '''Average Human Level '''normally . Can amp himself to much higher levels via reality warping. Likely '''High Outerversal Level at Full Potential Durability : Average Human Level '''normally . Can amp himself to much higher levels via reality warping. Likely '''High Outerversal Level at Full Potential [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']] : Unknown. Ranges from Genius to Omniscient. As a child, his knowledge would vary depending on awareness. However, due to the HEAVY implications he is Omniscient, he may be subconsciously Omniscient . Weaknesses: As a Child, there are many weaknesses this child would have. For one, lack of understanding is a pretty good weakness, despite how she is paradoxically above such a concept. Secondly, he seems very touchy , moody , and sensitive to a LOT of differing things . Does seem to be very cocky at times, sans when he was a child , to the point he declared himself equal to The One Above All, his indirect Father . Questions and Explanations : Why in the crap would The One Above All even have a child to begin with, and why choose Phoenix ? *It is unknown at the moment. Omnipotent Beings are very unpredictable at times, and why it would do such a thing is beyond my understanding. : Would Ivan be considered the most powerful fanon Marvel Character ? *Unless you count the Sister of TOAA on Joke-battles, in which case technically would be Ivan's Aunt, he is close to NO.1 , on account of his nature and being comparable, but not as strong, as the Above All Others. However, due to the ridiculousness of the character, that more than likely will change . *OC wise... I don't think he would be... At all. : Would Ivan have killed Thanos ? *''' Depends on the version of Ivan, and what Thanos is doing at that minute. Child Ivan in general doesn't seem like the type to interfere unless his family is directly involved with the situation at hand. Current Adult Ivan is more like an Silent Observer, but watching over all of creation, just like his father. : '''Considering DC is canon to this fanon story , via the statements of Chuld Ivan , does this make even Adult Ivan >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Teenage Ivan >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Child Ivan >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Fetus Ivan >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The Writer ( infinite^infinite^endless amount of infinite more >'s even though it's ) >>> Primal Monitor ? *''' This cannot be determined directly, but it definitely seems that way unfortunately. The original creator of Ivan is heavily implied to take... The meta fictional definition of Omniversal Power, I mentioned the possibility in the AP section, but said I won't say for certain until evidence is shown. : '''Do you believe Ivy could solo every Marvel villian that has appeared in the storyline ? *Yes. If the right precautions are made, especially considering his interactions with TOAA, the author definitely seems to be taken this route. Doom & Thanos are one of the few manipulative minds I can see defeating him via experience as a child and a teenager, but most others aren't capable of replicating what Ivan has done . : Do you believe a crossover can be written about her ? *As a matter of face heck yes ! I am planning on doing so either here or on Fanfiction, or even Fimfiction.... I am unsure yet. Category:Blog posts